1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer networking. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for managing multiple user handles across multiple data processing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The proliferation of mobile devices such as the Apple iPad™ and iPhone™ have created new ways for users to exchange instant messages, text messages and email messages. As a result, users often send and receive messages using one or more mobile devices and at least one desktop or notebook computer.
Coordinating these different message types across multiple devices can be difficult. For example, if a user has an iPhone and desktop computer, then the user may be associated with a telephone number while using the iPhone and with a user ID such as an email address when using the desktop computer. Thus, messages sent via the iPhone may be mapped to the user's telephone number and messages sent via the desktop computer may be mapped to the user's ID code. Consequently, a single message thread between two users may be divided across multiple user ID codes and devices, resulting in an undesirable user experience.
As such, what is needed is a more efficient, dynamic mechanism for identifying users with multiple types of user handles including, but not limited to, telephone numbers and user ID codes (e.g., email addresses). What is also needed is a way to associate messages with multiple user handles such as phone numbers and user ID codes.